Electrifying
by BFire92
Summary: A one-shot about how Megamind leaps in front of his girlfriend, taking the pain to save Roxanne... T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

"There is one pain I often feel, which you will never know. It is caused by the absence of you."- unknown

* * *

**Electrifying**

"You didn't really believe I was going to let her free when you came, did you?" Lux mocked him and an evil grin spread across her face.

Megamind snarled.

"Actually I _did!_" His eyes moved from the villain over to Roxanne, who was hanging from the ceiling, her eyes wide as she followed the conversation between the two.

If Lux had lain a finger on Roxanne...

Lux began to play with the dehydrator she'd taken from him.

"You have many cool settings on this gun, Megamind." She threw her long blonde hair away from her face so that she could see when she aimed the gun against Roxanne. "Maybe I should try out the De-struction setting on your girlfriend?"

Megamind took a step forward. "_No!"_

Lux lifted an eyebrow.

"No? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Megamind, but I was planning on killing _her _first. But not with this simple thing, though. It works too quickly. You see, I'm a fan of letting my victims _suffer."_

The villain backed towards the table with her equipments, laid the dehydrator down and pulled out a larger gun with her symbol on – the yellow L.

"This baby sends out electro shocks! I've perfected it to make ever single shot painful, but not enough to kill! I think it will be much easier getting rid of you when you are still in shock after hearing Miss Ritici's death scream!"

Lux pointed it against the horrified Roxanne.

"How many times do you think I'll have to fire before her heart stops? Oh well... Only one way to find out!"

She probably knew he would do it. As Lux fired, she most likely knew that even though she was aiming at Roxanne, it would be Megamind's body the shock would hit. For he had leapt in the way.

He fell hard to the ground and gasped. The current ran though his body like needles! It was not like getting a common shock; this one didn't bite and then disappear. It stayed! It kept running through him in waves! He could feel his muscles twitch in cramp and something leaving his mouth. And when it finally ended, Lux fired again and a new wave of needles ran through him! And again... And again...

'_Make it stop, make it stop__, just make it __stop__!'_

Roxanne had heard many different sounds escape Megamind's mouth; pep talks, commands, moans, laughter... But she had _never _heard him scream! The sound of his pain ringing through the room made chills run down her spine. His body was twitching in spasms, and every time it seemed to stop, Lux laughed and fired again. Tears ran down Roxanne's face and she tried desperately to get free so that she could help him.

"Stop it! Please, stop it! I'll do anything, just _stop it!"_ she begged, but the villain just grinned and fired again."Megamind! Let him go! Stop it! Stop-it-stop-it-stop it! Leave him alone!" Roxanne tried to suppress the sound of Megamind's painful screams, but even though Lux heard her, she didn't care.

The screaming got lower, it turned into painful wails and then died. Megamind laid still; there was no more reaction to the current, no sign of life. His body didn't move, not even a breath...

"No-no-no-no..." Roxanne felt her body shake and the tears wouldn't stop running. "No-no-no-no-no..."

Lux laughed and came towards her. On the way she kicked the limp body, making it roll from the side over to its back. The green eyes stared out into the eternity, his mouth slightly open and a trail of purple blood ran out of the corner.

"No-no-no-no..." Roxanne couldn't stop the repeating the word. He couldn't be... No, no it was impossible for him to... No...

Lux grinned up at the reporter who hung in the air, trying to wriggle herself free from the tight ropes that kept her arms against her waist.

"One down, one to go. You see, Miss Ritichi, I don't like loose ends. And letting you go now would make you a loose end. And as you might have come to understand..." She leaned forward and looked up so that she could see Roxanne in the face. "...I _love _hearing people scream."

Roxanne's sorrowed face turned into a grimace of wrath and she stared the villain straight into her cold, icy eyes.

"You... You evil _bitch!"_

"For using such language," Lux said, still grinning. "I'm going to use a little more time on you. Let's see how long _you _last before you follow the hero in his grave."

She pressed the gun up under Roxanne's chin. Roxanne could feel the light buzzing from the weapon and she closed her eyes, preparing herself for what was to come...

A sound made Lux spin around and Roxanne to open up her eyes.

There, a dizzy Megamind stood, his legs a bit shaky and a few muscles still twitching after the rough treatment. In his hands he held the dehydrator gun and he was calmly aiming it towards Lux.

"Don't you put a finger on my girlfriend!" Megamind snarled, and fired.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm a bit psyko. I have a thing for both romance and violence in movies as well as stories. It gives some spice! Like chilly! **

**Now- Megamind, you go and beat the crap out of that villain!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"A friend is one who walks in when others walk out" _-Walter Winchell_**

**

* * *

**

**Electrifying- 2**

"You know, I think he's a 'leaper'." Roxanne gently caressed the blue hand with her thumb. The doctor had assured them that all Megamind needed was rest. The hero was currently sleeping in a hospital bed; he'd been happily unconscious ever since he dehydrated Lux.

"A 'leaper?" Minion asked. He sat on the opposite side of the bed; he wouldn't take the doctor's word that his master was fine until the alien himself could say it.

"I think Megamind is the type to take a bullet for those he loves," Roxanne said and glanced up at the fish under her eyelashes. "I've seen him do it for you as well."

"You have?" No one had ever told Minion that!

"You were unconscious at the moment, but... Well, you remember that bullet in his shoulder?"

"Yeah..."

"That's the one."

Minion blinked and then looked away. If he could, he would have started to cry.

"It's going to take his life someday," he said with a sad smile.

"Yes." Roxanne caught the fish's brown eyes again.

"And maybe it will take ours."

They smiled at each other. An agreement had been made.

* * *

**This has not been betaed- because it's so short! If you find any mistakes- let me kow! Thanks ^^**


End file.
